


庆余年 李承泽*范思辙

by HXT2019



Category: M/M - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXT2019/pseuds/HXT2019
Kudos: 37





	庆余年 李承泽*范思辙

夜晚月色正浓，京都城内的流晶河畔灯火通明，川流不息，而最热闹之处应是醉仙居。醉仙居内门庭若市，笙歌鼎沸，熙来攘往皆是身着锦罗玉衣的世家名门子弟。

这番骄奢淫逸的奢靡之下，不知暗藏着多少的腥风血雨啊！

醉仙居的一处画舫内，李承泽双手环抱直立，眼神幽深难测，注视着车水马龙的流晶河畔，难得发出如此感慨。

一旁站立着依然保持着同一姿势的谢必安，身上仍旧带着那股让人心生寒意的肃杀之气。

“殿下。”

温润如玉的靖王世子李弘成推开画舫的门，步履如飞的绕过精雕细琢的屏风，在位于二殿下大约两三步的地方停了下来，双手拱立道。

“司理理邀了范闲一同游湖，范闲同意了，现正在画舫内一起吃酒。”

李承泽闻言，艳丽俊秀的脸上露出意味深长的微笑，说道：“风流才子，娇娆花魁，又是一段佳话。这明日的京都城又该热闹了。”

声音清冽悦耳，语气平淡，但这话里让人总觉得暗藏了些玄机。

李弘成立直身体，似乎想到什么，眉眼带笑，说道：“今日与范闲来醉仙居的还有范若若跟范思辙，不过范若若被范闲打发回去了，剩下个鬼鬼祟祟跟来的范思辙没被发现，现在正在跟擅长赌术的霓裳姑娘推牌九玩。”

这范家三兄妹真是一个赛一个的有趣，兄长游花船，弟弟来玩牌。

二殿下忽的转过身来，眯起眼睛，一手环抱肩膀，一手指尖揉搓着，再次问道：“范思辙跟谁在玩？”

李弘成儿时便于二殿下相识，自然知晓这是他压制怒气时经常会做的动作，但为何发怒？

“跟霓裳啊。”

醉仙居是二殿下的产业，但一向都是交给善于经商的能人打理，自是对醉仙居内的人不甚了解。而靖王世子经常替二殿下笼络人才，这醉仙居又是极好密谈的地方，来过多次自然是对这耳熟能详。

“就是那个定下赌约，赢了便可共度春风，输了便将衣裳褪去留在醉仙居的霓裳。”

共度春风！衣裳褪去！光是想想李承泽都觉得愤怒至极。

以往运筹帷幄、洒脱率性的二殿下先下只想杀人，瞋目切齿道：“谢必安，将范思辙带到这来。”

谢必安一顿，瞧着二殿下的神情不复以往的云淡风轻，凭借着多年来在生死关头训练出来的第六感，谢必安没有多言，浮光掠影间便消失在画舫内。

“你为何要让谢必安将范思辙带到这。”

一直以足智多谋著称的靖王世子难得有他不清楚的事，难不成这其中有何隐情不成？

二殿下并未回答，只是睨了李弘成一眼，说道：“今日探子来报，王叔已经回城了。”抬头望了眼天际，月明星稀。“此刻应在府中了。”

“什么？我爹回京了。”来不及诘问，李弘成慌慌张张的离开了画舫。

一盏茶的功夫，谢必安就将范思辙提到了画舫，但人确是晕乎乎的，身上带着一股淡淡的酒香。

谢必安冷言道：“我到时，他已喝下不少酒，但酒量不佳，已经醉了。”

二殿下屈尊降贵亲自从谢必安手上将他打横抱起，边走进了里屋边说道：“在外面守着，没有我的吩咐，任何人都不准进来。”

“是。”

冷漠寡言的剑客难得愣了，顷刻间又恢复往常模样，只是心底里却泛起了涟漪，心想殿下忍了多日，没想到今日要破戒了。

想起刚才二殿下那怒形于色的模样，谢必安不由在心底里为那范小少爷祈祷。

里屋内，灯火摇曳，满室静谧。

二皇子将范思辙轻柔的安置在床榻里间，头生第一次伺候人更衣，将其鞋袜脱下，又褪去了外袍跟内袍，只剩下一件单薄的里衣。

屋内油灯昏黄的光照在范思辙清秀的面庞，二皇子细细端详着，暧昧的气息缭绕在周围。

斯须后，二皇子像是受到蛊惑般伸出白皙的手，指尖顺着范思辙的下颚线至到了精致的眉宇间，指腹沿着眉宇往下到了眼睫处，指腹轻轻扫过长而密的睫毛，顺着鼻梁到了自己魂牵梦绕的樱唇，指尖沿着嘴型慢慢刻画着，最后抚摸着嘴巴，轻轻的摩擦。在这静悄悄的空间里，暧昧的气息越发浓厚。

范思辙隐隐约约觉得有什么东西在自己的嘴唇上摩擦着，弄得痒痒的，但是又带着一股清香，范思辙以为输了，霓裳姑娘又在灌酒，心想愿赌服输。嘴唇微张把那东西含进嘴里，还用湿润的舌尖轻舔着。

从指腹间传来的酥麻，瞬间让二皇子的下腹猛然涌起一股热潮，眸色隐晦深沉，额头也渐渐有了细汗，呼吸也紊乱起来，滚动了几下喉咙。

再也压制不住那欲望，二殿下忽的抽出在范思辙嘴里的手指，俯下身起，堵上那肖想已久的水润小嘴，心想果然与想象中一般甘甜可口，还带着酒香，越发让二殿下沉溺其中。

范思辙原本就不甚清醒的脑子越发迷糊了，嘴唇微微张开，几乎没有任何防备便被他入侵个彻底。二殿下勾着范思辙的舌头奋力地吮吸翻搅，只觉得入口的津液甜蜜无比，比入口的葡萄汁水更加甘甜。

突如其来的亲吻像暴风雨般让人措手不及，香津浓滑在缠绕的舌尖摩擦，范思辙脑袋一片空包，只是顺从本能去回应。他的主动彻底湮灭了二皇子最后一丝的理智，二皇子当机立断将衣裳褪去，那锦衣绸缎在空气中划了一个小小的弧度，轻盈的落在床榻下。

“范思辙，这是你自找的。”

二殿下凑到他的耳畔，微凉的吐息喷洒在他的脖颈处。声音低低靡靡，恍若幽夜间魂灵的絮语，攫取人的心神。

舌尖触到范思辙的耳垂，试探着，跳动着，恶劣的打着圈，最后轻轻吸住，碾压蹂躏着，而手指隐秘的扯开范思辙的里衣，白衣散开，露出欺霜赛雪的胸膛，身上两点红豆像是在雪地里怒放的雪梅，粉嫩粉嫩的。带着些许茧子的拇指按上那颗红豆，大力揉搓着，直至揉的有些红肿方才罢手，又转移阵地蹂躏起另外一颗。

“嗯......” 

范思辙从嘴里溢出残破的闷哼声，胸口像是瞬间通了电，快感一波又一波的堵住了他的喉哝。从未经历过情事的身体有些难耐瘙痒，下意识的寻找微凉的物什磨蹭着，缓解焦躁的身体。

“呵呵......”看着他这副肌不可耐的春意模样，二皇子轻笑出声，沙哑出声道：“不急，漫漫长夜我们慢慢来。”

手指顺着敞开的衣襟往下伸进长裤内，握住那根物什细心揉弄着。范思辙哪里受过这样的刺激，手臂上竖起了鸡皮疙瘩，顺着力道的越来越大，越来越激烈，范思辙全身战栗起来，像是漂浮在海上，急需拉住一颗救命稻草般双手紧紧攀着二殿下精瘦的腰肢，不停柔声哀叫着，像极了那受伤的小兽，只能呜呜的叫着。

随着动作幅度不断加重，范思辙剩下的衣服已被全数褪去。二殿下急促地喘息着，停下手中的活计，掏出自己早已硬的有些发紫的物什，将自己贴近对方磨蹭起来，又一把握住范思辙紧紧揪住衣裳的手加入战局。

范思辙手里突然被赛进了一根粗大滚热的东西，下意识就握着那那根粗滚来回滑动。这一举动让二殿下原本还有两分清明的眼睛彻底弥蒙了，骨骼分明的手握着范思辙细嫩的小手不停攥着那两根炙热的物什抽动着。

二殿下恍惚觉得这样似乎还不够舒服，将身下少年的膝盖向外打开，双腿大张，扣住颇为肉感的腰肢，下腹毫无缝隙的贴合起来飞快摩擦着。这种相交的姿势让吃了一些酒的范思辙有些发烫。二殿下还尝试着将那物什埋入他的沟谷间滑动，一下一下狠狠地撞击着，带着无法抗拒的灭顶快感。

范思辙微张着小嘴，半眯着眼眸波光粼粼，欲拒还休的咬着嘴唇。突然浑身颤抖痉挛，像一根绷紧了的弦，从嘴里稀稀疏疏的发出呻吟，粘稠的浓白液体射了出来。范思辙如同濒临死亡的鱼一般弹跳了下，又躺在了床榻上急促的呼吸着，茫然的视线恍惚落在了二殿下姣好的脸庞，望进了他眼底深处。

二殿下目光如炬的死死盯着眼尾上扬带着艳丽的少年郎，那双清澈的眼眸像是被染上了一层雾霭，眼神迷离，媚态毕现。

忽而将身下少年郎的双腿抬高环绕在自己腰身，俯下身去发了狂似的凶狠的吻着那晶莹剔透的小嘴，一手蹂躏着胸口的红豆，一手抚摸着挺翘的臀部，身下挺胯摆弄，像是打木桩子似的，一下一下进的又深又狠，翻动着那股间的嫩肉，狠硬的操弄着，那撞击声大到结实的檀木床都来回咯吱咯吱的摇晃。

二殿下毫不掩饰的低低呻吟起来，声音低沉又性感。像是到了极限，二殿下身体像是触电般浑身痉挛压在他身上，精关失守，一泄如注。

屋内的喘息声交起伏，空气中弥漫着一股浓郁的麝香味，大汗淋漓的两人不着寸缕的相拥在一起。

良久，二殿下恢复了些力气，撑起了手，目光柔和的凝视着范思辙的睡颜，双手抚摸着他精致的五官，喃喃道：“这下真是栽在你手里了。”

又凑到他的耳边，温热的气息佛在他耳畔，低低开口道：“如若你下次还敢来着烟花巷柳处，本王定将你就地正法。”

“绝不会像今天这般轻轻放过。”

第二日午时 范府 

躺在床榻上的范思辙盖着薄薄的锦被，额间冒汗，眉头紧蹙，双手紧紧抓着被子的一角。猛地起身，惊魂未定的环顾了下四周，看到屋内熟悉的摆件，范思辙长呼出一口气，身体放松下来。

他掀开锦被，想要下床解渴。忽而发现自己身体像是马车碾压过一样酸痛酸痛的，不可言喻的秘处像是被捅了一刀，范思辙不可思议的扒开自己的里衣，那肌如凝脂的胸膛密密麻麻遍布着许多的小红点。

范思辙瞠目结舌，惊慌失措的大声喊道：“娘！咱府里真闹鬼了！”


End file.
